kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Hand on Your Heart
Hand on Your Heart is the lead single from Kylie Minogue's sophomore album "Enjoy Yourself." The song was released as the lead single from the album on April 24, 1989 and was written & produced by Stock, Aitken & Waterman. Chart Performance "Hand on Your Heart" became Kylie's third song to debut at #2 on the UK Singles Chart, before peaking at number one the following week. On its third week, the song was replaced on the top of the chart by the UK Hillsborough disaster charity single "Ferry Cross the Mersey" by The Christians, Holly Johnson, Paul McCartney, Gerry Marsden and Stock, Aitken and Waterman. It also topped the UK Dance and Indie charts. The song was one of the first singles to sell well on cassette, selling 2,000 copies in the first week of release. This would have been enough to have Kylie enter in at #1 which was something no female had ever done at the time, but the cassette single was not an eligible format for the chart at the time, meaning that The Bangles stayed at number one with their song "Eternal Flame". Because of this, the rules were quickly changed so that cassette singles were allowed. Outside of the UK, "Hand on Your Heart" was also successful. It reached #4 in Australia and became Kylie's fifth top five single on the singles chart. It also reached the top ten in Finland, France, Japan & South Africa and the top twenty in Germany, the Netherlands, New Zealand, and Sweden. Critical Reception "Hand on Your Heart" received favorable from most music critics. Chris True from Allmusic highlighted the song as an album standout. Digital Spy gave it a favorable review, highlighting it by saying, "Put it this way... this piece is a wee bit late because it's hard to type while re-enacting the 'Hand On Your Heart' dance routine." Kylie recorded the song for her 2012 album "The Abbey Road Sessions." That version received extremely rave reviews from contemporary music commentators. Tim Sendra from Allmusic said that "Stripping the songs down to their basics and then adding strings on top proves to be very effective, especially on “All the Lovers” or “Hand on Your Heart,” and most of the new arrangements are imaginative and sometime inspired." Music Video "Hand on Your Heart" featured a colourful music video that was directed by Chris Langman and filmed at Minogue's hometown in Melbourne, Australia in March of 1989. The video features Kylie dancing in a modern house. She appears wearing a dress with a big heart on it that changes colour between vibrant colours of red, blue and yellow as she travels from room to room, dancing playfully for the camera. A live version of the video was also released and featured Kylie performing a special "live remix" in Japan, both versions featured in "Kylie's Greatest Hits 87-97" DVD. An alternate version of the "Hand on Your Heart" video was broadcast on UK TV pre-release, but has never been screened again. On this version, Kylie's shoes spin on camera and introduce all three of her new outfits of matching colours. Only one "shoe spin" remains on the final version. Released to music video channels prior to the single's commercial release, the video was a hit, gaining significant airplay on music video channels. The video was released commercially on the "Ultimate Kylie" companion DVD, released in December of 2004. Category:Songs Category:Singles